Noite de verão
by miih-heredia
Summary: O que acontece quando Natsu, gray, erza e lucy e o happy também claro, tirassem umas férias? Spoiler do episodio 33. primeira fic, não me matem.


Sinopse: O que acontece quando Natsu, gray, erza e lucy e o happy também claro, tirassem umas férias? Spoiler do episodio 33.

"_E eu pensando que essas férias seriam tranqüilas_"-Pensava Lucy enquanto assistia Natsu, Erza e Gray brigarem pela divisão dos quartos.

- Eu já disse! Eu e a lucy vamos dividir o quarto! – dizia erza com um olhar assustador

- NEM PENSAR QUE EU VOU DIVIDIR MEU QUARTO COM ELE!- gritaram Natsu e Gray ao mesmo tempo apontando o dedo um pro outro.

- Que problemático, por que o Loki só reservou dois quartos?- murmura Lucy para si mesma.

Sim, as férias foram dadas pelo Loki, ou Leo como preferir, que deu de presente uma viagem à praia com tudo pago.

- Chegaa! – Lucy disse entrando na briga, já estavam assim há duas horas e ninguém tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, já estava vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Natsu e Erza vocês vão dividir um quarto e eu e Gray ficaremos com o outro! – disse irritada dando um fim na briga. "_Vai ser bom para eles se acertarem assim!"_

Todos olharam para ela e assentiram, não podiam discordar dela irritada se ainda quisessem viver.

- Eu vou indo, boa noite – disse se retirando do quarto que seria do Natsu e da Erza.

- Boa noite Lucy – Natsu e Erza disseram em coro.

Não sabia o porquê de estar sentindo aquela sensação estranha, bom na verdade sabia, só não queria admitir para si mesma. Não estava com sono então foi dar uma volta pela praia e se sentou na areia observando a lua cheia refletir nas ondas do mar.

"_Será que um dia você olhar para mim da maneira como o natsu olha pra erza, gray? Eu sei que eu não devia ter escolhido ficar no mesmo quarto que você, mas eu simplesmente não agüentava mais o natsu e a erza naquele chove-não-molha de sempre. Mas agora eu me pergunto eu fiz por eles ou por mim mesma querendo ter você perto de mim?" _- Lucy estava tão distraída que não percebeu que alguém estava se aproximando. Só saiu do transe em que se encontrava quando uma mão lhe tocou o ombro.

- Eu não te vi no quarto então resolvi te procurar, é perigoso ficar aqui sozinha de noite - disse gray se sentando ao lado de lucy que o olhou e sorriu.

- Obrigada – nessa hora uma brisa gelada passou pelos dois. Lucy como estava sem casaco se abraçou com frio. Isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos de gray, que passou o braço por cima de Lucy e lhe puxou contra o peito. Instantaneamente Lucy corou, sempre imaginou como seria abraçar Gray, pensava que seria gelado, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber o quão acolhedor e quente que aquilo era.

Gray a fitava admirado, a luz do luar refletia nos dois deixando uma cena romântica no ar. Lucy estava irresistível na visão de gray, ainda mais corada daquele jeito.

- eu acho melhor voltarmos, está ficando frio – disse gray se levantando à contra gosto e quebrando o contato físico existente.

- Espera - Lucy disse puxando o braço de Gray o forçando a sentar de novo – Eu queria te falar uma coisa, que há muito tempo está entalada na minha garganta.

Gray olhou para ela incentivando-a a continuar. O que será que ela irá falar?

- Desde o momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu senti meu coração bater mais forte, eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, mas vou entender se você não q-.

Foi interrompida por Gray que lhe dava um beijo apaixonado, calando todas as duvidas da garota.

- Eu te amo – disse gray sussurrando no ouvido de Lucy e entregando um coração de gelo escrito "Lucy e Gray forever", e do outro lado estava escrito "Quer namorar comigo?".

- Eu também te amo e é claro que eu aceito namorar com você! – disse ela emocionada abraçando seu namorado. Ah, como era bom poder chamar ele assim, depois de tanto tempo imaginando como seria que ele a pediria em namoro, se um dia acontecesse, isso extrapolou todos os seus pensamentos, foi lindo!

Da janela do hotel erza assistia a cena da praia sorrindo.

- Até que enfim esses dois se acertaram – disse sendo abraçada por trás.

-É verdade, e até que enfim nós dois nos acertamos também. – disse natsu sorrindo também.

** FIM**!

Ta eu sei que ta super tosco e pá, mas me veio essa idéia de uma hora pra outra e ainda é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, então dêem um desconto.

Obrigada à todos que leram, e desde já agradeço as reviews , isso se tiver alguma.

Beijos

21/11/10


End file.
